Veronica's Christmas gift
by darcyLoVesmarissa
Summary: One-shot. LoVe. A lot of making out... sorry. lol.


**Hi guys!!! This is just a quick little one-shot. LoVe-centric. I'm kinda nervous about it because I'm not sure I'm good at one-shots, but.. i thought i would try. HAPPY READING!**

"Michael Cera? Ed Westwick? David Boreanaz?!?!?" Veronica Mars sat cross-legged on a huge, super-comfortable sofa next to her boyfriend of 5 and a half months. The big gift in her hand was wrapped in silver gift-wrap with a pretty turquoise bow, perfectly matching Veronica's turquoise satin pajama pants. She would've sworn Logan had planned it except for the fact that the tank top she had on was white, not silver.

Logan watched her shake the box for the thousandth time in a minute and laughed. "Hey, what does David Boreanaz have that I don't?" he asked, mock hurt in his voice.

Veronica faked a thoughtful expression before leaning in close to Logan so there lips were almost touching. "Umm… his body," she closed the distance between them and placed a long, chaste kiss on Logan's lips before pulling back playfully. "And… his face," she continued, teasing his lips with little pecks before pulling away again. "Ooh, and there's that whole 'Special Agent Seeley Booth'-thing," she finished, leaning in to place more mischievous kisses on him. Before she could however, Logan caught her mouth in a desire-filled kiss. His tongue swept across her lips and she granted him entrance immediately, a moan escaping her lips. She felt him smirk at her moan and ended up giggling into his mouth.

"Why are you so giddy this morning, Miss Mars?" Logan asked as the kiss ended, the small blonde in his arms giggles making him chuckle as well.

"Must be all the eggnog from last night," she sighed.

"Sure it wasn't all the mind-blowing sex from last night?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively and making Veronica blush. "Is that…," he gasped in mock horror, "is that a blush coloring your fine cheeks miss?" The western accent he adopted making his voice lower to a husky tone that sent shivers down Veronica's body.

"Shut up, Echolls," she said in a huffy voice before she kissed him again.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth slowly, teasingly and he groaned into her mouth. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair in an affectionate manner as his hands circled her waist, slipping up her tank top slightly to caress the soft flesh.

She broke away lightly and placed her forehead against his, pulse pounding and breath shallow. Veronica kissed his cheek lightly. "Keep up that and we'll never get the presents open," she admonished with a stern face.

"Mmm… fine," Logan pouted kissing up her jaw to her ear before breaking away.

"So, this David Boreanaz is sooo high and mighty yet you're here, making out with me. I'm flattered," he threw in a sarcastic grin.

"Don't be. I'm only using you to get to him."

"Why use me? There are other guys out there…" he faked hurt and clutched at his heart desperately.

"Well, you're kind of hot… if I squint really hard, you're rich, you have a weakness for tiny blondes, _and_ you have Hollywood connections," she snarked. Giggling as she took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

"So the hand holding," he lifted their hands in example, "hot make out sessions, and fantastic sex are all for cover Oh, Master Manipulator?"

"Nope," she replied, tilting her head up to place butterfly kisses down his neck to the collar of his t-shirt. "Those are just perks that I enjoy taking advantage of."

She gasped as Logan gently tilted her head back and began to kiss her fervently, his tongue running tantalizing circles around hers in a way that made her breathless and weak. She heard herself moan his name, nothing but a fevered whimper, and suddenly she was on her back on the couch, Logan's long legs tangled with hers as one hand stayed at her waist, his thumb drawing torturous circles against her flushed skin, as the other hand cupped her face lovingly.

"We should open-," Veronica gasped out between kisses as her hands went up and buried themselves in his hair, mussing it as she pulled him as close as possible, "the presents…"

"We have all day," Logan commented as his hands ran up her sides leisurely beneath her tank top.

"Come on! We have the tradition. Open presents before nine, go to my dad's to have brunch with him and Alicia, then spend the rest of the afternoon with Wallace, Dick, and Mac."

"I don't think it counts as a tradition if this is the first year we're doing it," Logan said pulling away and sitting back up.

"Yes it does!"

"Why? Because you say so?"

"Yup. I am Judge Judy, my ruling is final."

"Yeah, I can't believe I forgot that." He handed her the present again.

"You know if it isn't David Boreanaz I'm going to be sooo disappointed, the whole "Lorelai-when-Rory-slept-with-married-Dean" kind of disappointed."

"Open it!" he said, exasperated and impatient. He was really nervous that she wouldn't like it.

"Fine. Bossy much?" She pulled the silver gift-wrap off the box in a flourish and smiled to herself.

"A cardboard box!!! This is sooo much better than David Boreanaz, thank you!"

"Ronnie, open the box or I'll take it away," he chuckled kissing her head lightly.

She opened the box to find another box… and another… and another… and another… and-

"Seriously Logan," she laughed as she got to a rectangle box big enough to fit a phone book, "If this box has another box in it I might have to leave you."

"Good thing it doesn't then."

Veronica opened the box eagerly and frowned when a small Polaroid fell to the floor. She picked it up and turned it over to see a huge, beautiful house.

"Was this picture taken by Warhol or something?" she asked confused, as she turned to Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, it was taken by yours truly," he smirked proudly.

"So…? Be a good beau and fill me in?"

"Well… as you know I got money to burn…" Veronica nodded, "And, well, I was thinking I'm 20, a little too old to be living in the pent house at the Grand…"

"Logan, tell me you didn't buy this house," she whispered breathlessly.

"I would, but I thought we were going with the whole 'honesty is the best policy' thing," he laughed.

"Wow, Logan," her eyes were brimming with adoration as she looked up at him.

"So, what do you say Mars?"

Veronica kissed him sweetly for a while before pulling away and looking lovingly into his eyes.

"My dad is going to shoot you."

**So.. not too Holiday-ish (yup, i make up my own words), and a bit too fluffy... Sorry. REVIEWS are the best Christmas gifts!! (hint hint)  
Happy Holidays!!!**


End file.
